Ninja Kingdom Wars
by Maxforce
Summary: ok, i suck with titles. just read to see what it is. also is crossover with kingdom hearts. T for language
1. Introducing Ourselves

**I need to work on titles, don't I? Maybe I'll figure it out later. I'll let you people know if I do. Maybe. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Cause this may be a one time deal.

* * *

**

**Introducing Ourselves**

"Sora, where did you put the hydrospanner," a voice called from inside what could be described as the strangest ship ever. It looked more like a lump of dirt, its edges rounded, cut off at sharp angles. How such an atrocity could even fly was a mystery that no one would ever know.

"Hang on, I'll get it," a boy called back. He was wearing yellow sneakers, a jacket that had six blue straps on the arms, three each, two chains connecting to gray shorts, and a white gloves, his brown hair spiked up. Sora went into the ship, dodging past a boy in and orange and black ensemble, wearing a headband, spiked yellow hair waving. "Naruto, watch where you're going."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto yelled back, running out of the ship.

"That guy is such an idiot." Sora walked into a cabin, stopping behind a young man wearing an all black ensemble. His right hand was covered in a black leather glove with black snaps running down one side. "I coulda sworn I left it by the seat, Anakin."

Anakin turned around, his face with an expression of exasperation. "Well, it isn't here now," he said.

VZZZZZ

_Sora: Explain to me why we can't just introduce ourselves._

_Me: Well, I don't normally write like this._

_Sora: Well, still. I mean, we can think for ourselves._

_Anakin: Yeah._

_Me: What the fuck?! Get back in the story, all of you._

_Naruto: *thinking in head* This bastard can't order us around._

_Me: You wanna bet?_

_Naruto: Shit. You can read our minds?_

_Me: As far as you're concerned, I control your minds. Now get back in the story._

_Sora: Can we at least properly introduce ourselves._

_Me: *thinking it over* Fine. But make it quick._

_Sora: Thanks. Ok, I'm Sora, as I'm sure you've noticed by now. Can't really explain how we got here or, for that matter, why._

_Anakin: I'm Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight of the Republic and currently pissed off that _I _have to fix the ship. Why can't you just fix it for us?_

_Me: That would be too easy._

_Anakin: *Mumbles under breath*_

_Naruto: _I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!

_Me, Sora, and Anakin: QUIETER, YA LITTLE BASTARD!_

_Naruto: Sorry. Anyways, I'm going to be the next Hokage of my village. I love to eat ramen, work on…_

_Me: Ok, we don't need an autobiography. Now. *pulls out the big guns* Get back in the story or else. *Fires the guns, knocking the other three back into the scene*_

VZZZZZ

"Hey, Anakin, is this what you were looking for," Naruto said, coming into the room. He handed an item to Anakin.

"This would be it," Anakin said. He crouched down and rolled over onto the hoversled, pulling himself back under the panel. "It should be ready in about an hour."

"Remind me how that alien talked us into buying this…screaming death trap," Sora said, leaning against one of the consoles.

"Not quite sure myself. All I remember is Padme in my arms one minute and then falling on you two the next." Anakin pushed himself from under the panel just long enough for one statement. "And if you tell anyone about Padme, I'm going to kill you."

"Hey, no need to worry about that," Naruto said. "Your secret's safe with us." He picks up a cylinder lying on top of the panel that Anakin was working under. "So, this lightsaber thingy. Anyway I can get my hands on one?"

"Unless you know where to get a crystal, no."

Naruto hit a button on the cylinder, a blue blade of light springing to life. "Damn. I bet Kakashi-sensei would get a kick outta this thing."

"That's…the guy with the bandana covering one eye you told us about, right," Sora asked.

"Yeah."

Sora continued to stare at the floor. "You guys think we'll figure out how to get back," he suddenly asked, breaking the silence in the room, other than the gentle humming of the lightsaber.

"Of course," Anakin said. "Soon as we get this piece of crap flying." He smacked the underside of the panel, eliciting a few sparks from exposed wires and the sound of the ship's engine running. He pushed himself from under the panel. "Ok, maybe an hour was just a bit too long of an estimate."

"So, kicking this thing makes it work?"

"Guess so. Never thought that would ever work, though. Much less save my life." He took the lightsaber from Naruto's hands, shutting it down. "Well, I guess we should see what else is on this thing after we get it into hyperspace. Either of you up for learning something useful?"

"I'll try," Naruto said. An hour later, Anakin finished his lesson, Naruto's eyes spinning.

"Maybe I was a bit too detailed in that."

* * *

**So, the stage is –halfway- set. Give me a review, please. And before I forget, I do not own any of these characters.**


	2. Trade In Appraisal

**Hope you people are enjoying this story somewhat.**

**Trade In Appraisal  
**

"What's wrong with Naruto," Sora asked, walking into the ship's cockpit. Naruto was holding a bucket in his lap, his head aimed at it.

"He's apparently prone to spacesickness," Anakin said, his lightsaber disassembled, the pieces spread out in front of him.

"You can get spacesick?"

"Oh, yeah. It isn't a fun experience." Anakin held up a crystal, checking it for hairline cracks. "At least something on this ship is working right."

VZZZZZZ

_Naruto: Why the hell did you make me spacesick?_

_Me: Ok, you guys obviously don't feel like following the rules for this story._

_Naruto: No. Not while I'm sick. Give me something to help or I won't go back in the story._

_Me: Get in the story or I'll force you back in. Without this medicine. *holds up a pink bottle* You want something to help, don't you?_

_Naruto: Fine. *grumbles and leaves*_

VZZZZZZ

"Is there anything I can take," Naruto asked, looking up from the bucket just long enough for that statement.

"Hang on," Sora said. He rummaged through a locker beside the door, pulling out various items. He found a pink bottle of liquid. "Maybe this will help. This looks like the stuff that I use at home for upset stomachs." He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it. Sora returned to rummaging through the locker. "There's quite a bit in here. Let's see." He began laying the items out on a nearby table. "We've got some medicines, a few weird items which I won't even guess at, what looks to be some guns, and gems."

"Gems?" Anakin walked over to look at the stones, picking two of them up and comparing them. "This one," he said, holding up the right one, "can be used for a lightsaber. This one," holding up the left, "can bring us some money if we can figure out where we are…I think."

"You think?"

"Well, it's not like I know what galaxy we're in. Hell, I don't even know if we're in my universe, yours, or Naruto's. As far as I know, this is food." He put the crystals back down, picking up one of the gun like objects. "This is a DC-15 sidearm." He picked up another one, which looked more like a rifle. "This is the DC-17. Both used by RCs in my home. Though what they're doing here is beyond me." He picked up a knife that held a ring at the end of it. "What the hell is this thing?" He held it up, the light glinting off the edge.

"That's a kunai," Naruto answered.

"That medicine help at all?"

"Yeah. Think so. Anyways, that's a type of throwing knife where I'm from. But what's it doing here?"

"I'm starting to think that we were brought here for something," Sora said. "There seems to be items from all of our worlds on this ship." Sora suddenly lurched forward, Anakin and Naruto following suit. "What the hell just happened?!"

"We exited hyperspace," Anakin said, getting up. "There's a planet nearby. Let's see if we can find a spaceport."

"Maybe we can trade this thing in," Naruto said. He stayed seated, rubbing his head, as he had hit the console. "I don't suppose there's something in there for a headache," he said, looking at the locker.

"You mean like Aspirin," Sora asked, holding up a bottle of pills.

"Does it help with headaches?"

"Headaches, cold symptoms, fever reducer, pain reliever. Yeah, I'd say it'll help your head."

Half an hour later, they had managed to find a spaceport and another ten minutes passed before they found spot to land. They left the ship, Anakin whacking the security system. "I wonder if anyone will figure out that hitting the door will disarm the system," he said, hurrying down the ramp.

"Who knows? Say, you do have the crystals we can trade in, don't you," Sora asked.

"Right here." Anakin patted his belt pouch. "We'll hit a cantina…if they even have those here."

"What's a cantina," Naruto asked.

"Think of it like a bar, except with a rougher crowd, louder bartenders, and more disgusting drinks." He stopped in front of a doorway set under a huge neon looking sign. "Like this." He sidestepped to avoid an alien, two heads and three arms, with brown skin, flying out of the doorway.

"AND STAY OUT!" A large man came out of the door, stepping towards the alien, which began to back up. "You ever come back here and make a move like that, I'm going to gut you. Got it?" The man jabbed his finger towards the alien's face to make his point. The alien nodded with both of its heads, getting to its feet and running off as fast as it could. "Blasted punk."

"Uh, excuse me," Anakin said, stepping in front of the man to get his attention. "Maybe you could help us out."

"Whadda ya want?" The man fixed Anakin with a glare.

"We were wondering if you could point us to somewhere that can tell us the value of some items we have."

"Like what?"

"Like these." Anakin pulled out one of the gems. The man leaned closer, which resulted in Sora's fist suddenly clenching and Naruto lowering a hand to the pouch on his right thigh.

"Calm down, kids. May I?" He gestured to the gem. Anakin nodded and the man picked it up out of his palm. "Hmmmm." He held it up to the light, squinting at it. "I would suggest you be careful with these. They make good fuel."

"Fuel?!" All three of the strange group yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, fuel. What, you guys never seen these things before?" They all shook their heads. "Idiots. Here, look at this." The man pulled out a gun, keeping his finger away from the trigger. He turned it over, exposing the bottom of the handle. He popped a tab, opening up a small panel. "See? This particular gem here is for blaster type weapons." They looked closer to see that there was indeed a gem. "Now, yours. Well, yours is one of a kind." He held it up once more to the light, putting the blaster away. "This little sucker will power anything from an entire planet to a flashlight."

"How the fuck is that even possible," Naruto asked.

"It's certainly mind boggling, isn't it? These little beauties are all over the place. Different kinds power different items. But there are some that are rumored to power everything imaginable. I've only ever seen one other." He handed the gem back to Anakin. "You got anymore of those?"

"Well, none like this. But maybe you could tell us about the rest of these." Anakin pulled out the remainder of the gems, both palms full.

The man whistled. "Quite a treasure trove you got there. I see at least two other gems in there that will power just about anything you want. Let me take a look at the rest." They walked into the cantina, finding a table. An hour later, the man had spread everything out and leaned back. "All in all, you got enough there to pay for everything you'll need for the rest of your lives. All three a'ya."

"Thanks for this," Anakin said. "Here's how we'll pay." He handed the man one of the gems that could power anything.

"Oh, I can't take something this special."

"We have three more. I think we can spare one."

"Well, if you're sure, laddie." The man took it, although he was reluctant. He put it into a breast pocket. "Silly me. I haven't even introduced myself. Name's Baller T Tanker. Call me Tank."

"I'm Anakin. This is Sora and Naruto." Anakin pointed to the other two in turn. "Thanks again for you help. We'll go trade some of these in."

"You do that laddie. Make sure to stop by again for a visit if you're in town. I'm rarely anywhere but here."

"We'll do that," Anakin said, getting up to leave. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

**Well, that was somewhat interesting. But what's up with the gems? Maybe we'll find out later in the story. Please send in a review.**


	3. Gem History 101

**So booooored right now. There is nothing on right now. It sucks.

* * *

**

**Gem History 101**

Naruto and Sora were currently trying to gulp down an unknown drink. It was thick and brown and didn't smell all too good, but it was the only thing that didn't have any alcohol in the small bar just across the trade in shop that Anakin had gone into. So far, they weren't having any luck, as they kept gagging every time the liquid hit their tongues. "We need to find a place with water before we leave," Sora said, giving up on trying to actually drink the unknown beverage. He noticed Anakin coming out of the shop and stood up as he neared the outside table. "Any luck?"

"Oh, yeah," Anakin said, holding up what looked like a PDA. He had explained to them earlier that it was a datapad, but they couldn't _quite_ grasp how to use it just yet. "See this number here?" Anakin pointed to a number in the lower right hand corner of the pad.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That right there is the price for only one of those gems. I only sold one of them. The man's jaw literally dropped onto the counter!" Anakin put the pad away, looking around the street. "So, I think it's time that…we…what are you doing, Naruto?" Naruto had poured out both cups, molding the liquid, which was apparently thick enough to actually be a very moldable solid.

"Ummmm…" Naruto sat there, looking from the little statue he had been making back to Anakin and Sora. "What? I got bored, ok? Besides, we can't drink this stuff. No point in wasting it."

Anakin put his hand to his face, holding the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "Ok, whatever. Anyways, like I was saying, I think we should find out some info on these gems. I want to know more about these things and how they're able to power things." He looked at the two, who looked back. "What do you think?"

"Sure, why not," Sora said. "May as well if we're gonna have to rely on these things."

"Alright then, let's…get…WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Naruto, who had resumed messing with the drinks, jumped out of his chair, knocking over the table. Anakin stomped off, grumbling to himself.

***

"Excuse me, could you," Sora began before the man brushed past them. "Um, ma'am, if you could spare a moment,we'd…"

"I don't think they really care," Naruto said. "Wouldn't it be easier to just go see that Tank guy?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Naruto is right," Anakin said. "Let's drop by and see if he's still there."

"Fine. I give up. People here are not all that friendly anyways," Sora said, quickening his pace to catch up to the other two. They walked for a few minutes before coming to the cantina where they had met Tank. "Alright, let's look for him." They went in, looking around the bar.

"There," Naruto said, pointing to the far end of the cantina. They walked over to him, Tank looking up and noticing them.

"Well, back already," he said, giving them a grin. "Any luck?"

"You tell me," Anakin said, taking out the pad and giving it to him.

Tank looked at the currency number and whistled. "That's a pretty nice price for that handful of gems."

"Uh…that was only one gem." Tank froze, his eyes defocusing for a second, his jaw dropping and his tongue drooping out. "Uh, Tank? Taaank…come on buddy, answer me." He gave Tank a couple of light slaps on his cheeks. Tank started after a few slaps, closing his jaw.

"One of those gems was worth this much?!" His tone was hushed, his eyes flicking back and forth. "You fellas haven't been announcing this, have you?"

"No…not really." Tank handed back the pad, his eyes still flicking back and forth across the cantina. "Anyways, that isn't what we came about. We were wondering if you could tell us more about these gems."

Tank sat back in his chair, the value of the gems seemingly forgotten already. "Hmmmm…well, perhaps we should start with a little history lesson then."

"Aw man, I don't like this already," Naruto said. "Sora, did you bring any of that aspirin with you?" Sora had already set the bottle on the table and had a couple of the pills in front of him.

"Help yourself," Sora said, grabbing a pitcher of water from a passing tray.

"Little smart-asses," Tank said, grumbling. "Anyways, it's best to start at the beginning. These gems were actually a very recent discovery, if you count a couple of centuries recent. The ones who found them couldn't identify them, which confused them. Not only did these things not match up with any known elements, but there was also an extremely unusual energy signal emanating from them." He took out his blaster again, once more popping the tab on the bottom of the handle and pulling out the small gem inside, the gem only about the size of a pinky nail. He put it on the table, his blaster going back into the thigh holster he had taken it from. "Now of course, the first thing anyone does, no matter their species, is try every test that they know. Pressure tests to see what the things breaking points were, heat tests, even tried sound tests. Passed with flying colors, so to speak. Unfortunately, they did find out what happens to a gem once its 'sweet spot' is hit."

"Sweet spot," Anakin repeated, confused.

"Now, this isn't exactly a well known fact to the public, but if you hit a gem in just the right spot," Tank said, picking up the gem, pointing at a spot on the gem, "you end up on the wrong end of an explosion. Thankfully, the sweet spot is at the very heart of the gem, so reaching it is incredibly hard. But, people have been stupid enough to use these things when they crack, which, unfortunately, provides a path for electrical charges to dance through, a one way trip to the sweet spot. Let's just say that those people tend to make headline news the next day." He put the gem back down, leaning back. "Now then, after all of these tests, they decided that they would see just what kind of energy they were dealing with. So they grab the smallest thing they can think of to test if it can power things. A flashlight. They stuck that sucker in and ended up blowing out the bulb as soon as it turned on. Of course, they're all freaking out now, trying to figure out if they had gotten their hands on some sort of super weapon. They decide to first try something a bit bigger, like say…oh, I don't know, it was either a refrigerator or a microwave, I always forget. Either way, they decided that these were safe _'enough'_ to reveal to the public. Except for the sweet spot, these things were pretty safe and they figured, hell, why not? A few years later, they figured out how to produce them on their own, as well as how to decrease or increase the amount of energy emanation. However, there were some that only occurred naturally, such as those four that I told you about." He took the gem off the table, putting into a pouch. "These things are now a part of everyday life." He began to rifle through his pouch, seeming to indicate that he was done.

"Thanks for the quick history lesson," Anakin said. He stood up to leave, looking at Naruto and Sora, who were snoring. "I apologize for their rudeness."

"No, no, no need to apologize. I understand perfectly. After all, I was that age at one point in my life." Tank leaned back again in his chair.

Anakin looked at Tank, a sudden thought occurring to him. "Tank, would you be interested in coming with us?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we need someone who knows this universe. You see, none of us are really from around here. And you seem to be pretty knowledgeable."

Tank considered this for a moment and came to a decision very quickly. "Alright then. I'll join you. There's really not much to do at my age now and there's rarely anything interesting happening here. An occasional brawl, but nothing more." He looked at Naruto and Sora. "But I think we should wake these two first."

"You sure we can't just leave them?" Tank gave him a bewildered look that also seemed to scold him. "Just a thought, that's all."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat. Please Review.**


	4. Getting Directions

**Wow…I actually got a review and a fav for this…**

* * *

**Getting Directions**

Tank and Naruto were looking a little green around the gills as they passed the bottle of pink liquid back and forth, drinking from small shot glasses they had. It had been two standard days since Tank had joined the crew and like Naruto, he didn't exactly have an affinity for space travel. "I hate space travel," Tank groaned, his eyes drooping. "I'm starting to regret coming with you fellas."

"Don't worry, Tank," Anakin said, reaching across Sora, strapped into the copilot seat, to slap a screen, the screen flickering on. "If the coordinates you gave us are right, we should run into the next planet in a matter of minutes. Twenty at most."

"I…urp….don't know if I can last that long, Anakin." Tank suddenly grabbed the small can between the two spacesick dogs, wretching into it. "Nope. Definitely can't last that long." He continued to wretch a bit longer, Naruto passing him the bottle. "Damn. We need to get more of this stuff if we can. Otherwise, me and Naruto aren't gonna last all that long."

"I'm sure they'll have something," Sora said. "Considering that's mostly for seasickness. Not sure space sickness really applies to that. But, it seems to help a little." Thirty minutes later, they were out of the ship, Naruto and Tank kissing the ground until they saw something crawling across it. They then ran back into the ship and came back out with some weaponry.

"Where the hell did you find a rocket launcher?" Anakin asked.

"Dunno," Tank said, shrugging. "Anyways, how do we lock this thing?"

"Like this." Anakin slapped the ship's side and they all heard two beeps.

"System armed," an electronic voice said.

"Wow…yeah, we need to get a new ship," Tank said.

"I dunno," Sora said. "After a week with this flying hunk of junk, it's kinda grown on me. That and it's well stocked."

"Alright, let's get going," Anakin said, until he saw Naruto aiming the launcher at himself. "Uh, perhaps we should leave the heavy weaponry."

"Awww," Naruto said, putting the launcher down.

* * *

"Welcome to the Aliit Bar," a man in heavy armor said behind the counter of the bar they had chosen. "Have a seat and I'll be with ya in a bit." The group of four found an empty table, although considering that the bar was empty, save for a drunken man at the counter, it wasn't hard.

"Weird," Anakin said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Aliit," Anakin said. "Where I'm from, that's a word from…uh, Mando'a I think. It means family."

"What's your point?"

"I might have an idea of where we're at." As the bar tender came up to them, the armor clanking, Anakin noted the markings on it. "Excuse me, sir. _Gar jorhaa'ir _Mando'a?"

"_Elek_," the man answered. "What clan are you from?"

"Oh, I'm not Mandalorian," Anakin said quickly. "I'm a Jedi."

"A _jetii, _eh? Haven't seen one of your kind in a while. What brings you here?"

"They're kind of lost," Tank said. The man turned to him, inspecting him closely.

"Hmmm…have we met somewhere before?"

"Uh, no, no. I'm just here with these fellas. Helping them out. First time I've ever been to this particular sector of the planet." Tank quickly turned away, burying his face in the menu. _Oh, shit! Not this guy again!_

"Er, perhaps you could tell us where we are," Anakin said.

"Sorry, but I don't know that myself, son," the Mandalorian said, laughing. "I just woke up one day and here I was. Run down building, fully equipped kitchen, and no other jobs in site. The bounty hunting here is ridiculous. I think even poor _Jang'ika _would have a hard time of it here. May he rest in the Manda." Anakin nodded, looking at Naruto, who had fallen asleep.

"Perhaps you could direct us to the nearest…civilization?"

"Five parsecs in any direction, actually. I would suggest taking a thirty-two degree setting from the center of the restaurant. The planet in that direction is a lot like Coruscant. Might be able to find some help there."

"Thanks," Anakin said.

"Great, great, now, how about we order and go," Tank suggested, eager for reasons known only to him to leave. A few minutes later, Tank was hurrying them into the ship, each of them carrying a bag.

"Why so eager to leave, Tank?" Naruto asked.

"Because I've dealt with that guy before," Tank explained. "And let me tell you, he isn't exactly the most compassionate bounty hunter I've ever seen. Goren Luuk looks like a saint compared to that guy's record."

"He seemed nice enough," Sora commented. Tank snorted.

"Yeah, let's see how you'd react on the other end of his blaster," Tank replied. "Trust me, this guy is bad news. He can say whatever he wants about the bounty hunting here, but he's well known around the circuit. _Very _well known."

"Fine, whatever," Anakin said, sitting down at the table. "I've got the coordinates typed in, so we'll just let the ship take it from here."

* * *

**Short chapter, but I need some time to figure out where to take the story from here.**


	5. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**

"Oh, sweet ground, I love you!" Tank and Naruto declared as they ran off the ship onto the duracrete platform, laying on their stomachs, kissing the ground. They stood up, oblivious to the looks being shot their way, looking to Anakin, who was looking at the two with a look of incredulity.

"Okay, one, please stop doing that," Anaking said. "And two, let's see if we can find a pharma-store. Maybe they'll have more of that pepto…whatchamacallit…"

"Bismol," Sora offered.

"Yeah, that," Anakin said. "Anyways, let's see if we can find one and stock up for these spacesick dogs." He slapped the panel, the lights on the vehicle blinking twice and Anakin glared at it. "_Now _you decide to tell the whole galaxy you're locked?"

* * *

"Okay, let's see here," the man behind the counter said, adjusting his glasses. "We've got…every bottle of Pepto-Bismol in the store? Uh, buddy, are you sure you can afford this?"

"Quite sure," Anakin said, smiling innocently.

"Oi, Anny, add these to the list," Naruto said, walking up to the counter, three more copies of him following, all of them holding four twenty-four packs of bottled water apiece. Anakin nodded before slapping Naruto on the back of his head.

"I told you, only Padme calls me that," Anakin said, while the cashier added the sixteen packs to the bill.

"You boys must be planning quite a trip, eh, old timer?" the cashier asked, grinning at Tank.

"You, uh…you could say that," Tank answered. He put a couple of boxes of snacks on the counter. "Add these as well. And I'm only thirty, thank you very much."

The cashier whistled. "You know, why don't you go ahead and buy the whole store while you're at it?" the man suggested. "'Cause you've already bought half." They looked around the store, half of the shelves indeed empty.

"Actually, it's very tempting," Sora replied, Anakin nodding in agreement. "Very, _very _tempting."

"Oi, you jerks, there are other people here!" a voice snapped behind them. They turned around to see a girl with pink hair, a little shorter than Naruto, wearing a red outfit that stopped just below her knees, her hair done up with a headband that looked just like Naruto's.

"Sakura?" Naruto pondered, the girl doing a double-take.

"Naruto?" she exclaimed. She looked him up and down before slugging him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto nursed his jaw. "The hell, Sakura? We meet up for the first time in two weeks and you greet me with a right hook?"

"Sakura, did you get into _another _fight?" a woman asked, walking down the aisle towards the five. She stopped upon seeing Anakin. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the back of her head, her eyes going up and down Anakin's form, while the robes she was wearing rustled at her feet.

"Er…Padme?" Anakin asked tentatively. He was answered with a hug.

"Okay, if you girls are traveling with someone named Kairi, I'll eat this hat," Sora said, pointing at the hat on his head, a golf visor with a picture of a keyblade on it.

"Did I hear my name?" Sora watched, his jaw dropping as a girl in a pink shirt and skirt came down the aisle beside the one Padme had walked down, her hair cut short, stopping at her shoulders.

"Would you like ketchup or mustard with that?" Tank laughed, holding a bottle of ketchup in his right hand and a bottle of mustard in his left. Sora took the hat off, accepting the ketchup bottle.

"Lousy old coot," he grumbled, Tank still laughing his ass off, Sora smothering the hat with ketchup.

* * *

"So you girls got stuck out here, too, huh?" Anakin asked as the group of seven sat at two tables in an outdoor café.

"Unfortunately, yes," Padme replied. "All of us were looking for each of you before we suddenly blacked out and woke up next to each other behind that store. That was…two days ago?"

"Three," Sakura corrected, taking a sip of tea. "And we've found a lot of people from each of our three worlds. Remember that little black book Kakashi used to carry around?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I woke up with that thing next to my head. We've run into about thirty people listed in that book as missing-nin, all of them making new lives for themselves here."

"Huh. We just ran into a Mando who knew Jango Fett," Anakin said. "Though Tank doesn't trust him as far as he can throw him."

"Hey, I resent that," Tank said. "I just have experience, is all."

"Er, Anny, as we're on this subject of new people, who is this?" Padme asked, gesturing to Tank.

"Baller T. Tanker, at your service, ladies," Tank said, tipping his hat to the women. "But just call me Tank."

"So, we've got no fucking clue as to how we all got here," Naruto said.

"Well, I know how I got here. I was born here," Tank said. "But anyways, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, it isn't like we really have anything better to do other than travel around," Sora said. "Who knows, we may even figure out how to get back to our homes. Or even run into more people."

"Um…mind if we tag along?" Kairi asked. "We don't really have a ship or anything…or even money, for that matter."

"Of course you girls can come," Anakin said. "And don't worry about money…we've, uh…kinda got a small planet's worth of money now…"

"Anny, do I want to know how?" Padme asked. Anakin shrugged.

"Hey, all I did was sell the gem. I don't know how it came to be in our possession or why the guy was willing to pay so much. And the rest of them are apparently worth about the same amount, so we're pretty much set for life in this…wherever we are."

"Nice," Kairi said with a grin.

* * *

**Okay, so I've added a few more people to the mix…ah, well, it'll keep moving, however slow I update on it. I won't give this up, until it's done.**


End file.
